I used to dreams in your bed
by Hitomi Miwa
Summary: Naruto deja ir a Sasuke para que cumpla su sueño, aungust dead fic! pesimo summary pasen y dejen opinion!
1. Chapter 1

Un one-short /angust /dead fic... En un momento de tristeza...

_I used to dreams in your bed. (Yo solía soñar en tu cama)_

Yo solía soñar que éramos felices, que nada jamás podría separarnos, que nuestro amor no te tenía fronteras, Que desde aquel instante en que ambos confesamos amarnos, sería el comienzo de mucha felicidad.

Yo solía pensar tantas cosas, y realmente fui feliz, inmensamente feliz, cada vez que me decías "-_Te amo"_ que me dirigías una de tus hermosas sonrisas, un beso.

Cada vez que me entregaba a ti yo tocaba el cielo, creo que desde ese instante yo, comencé a hacerme adicto a ti.

Cuando dormía soñaba con un futuro tan hermoso, los dos juntos, amándonos sin importarnos nada, cuando dormía en tu cama junto a ti yo me sentía tan seguro tan protegido, tan amado, como nunca antes lo había sentido, y como nunca más me sentí.

Cuando me dijiste _–"Vamos a vivirnos juntos"_, Yo dios fui tan feliz, recuerdo que te abrase y te bese hasta que me canse. Eras tan tierno, eras…Eras todo para mi…

Y ahora solo me quedan los sueños que construí, esos sueños en los que tu y yo éramos felices, los sueños que construí mientras dormíamos juntos en tu cama. Sola me quedan recuerdos de momentos felices, momentos que se no volverán, ahora lo único que me quedan son sueños, lo único que tengo son lágrimas, ya no tengo nada, tú eras mi todo.

Y se que debí saberlo, que no debí besarte aquel día, que no tenía que entregarme a ti y menos vivir junto a ti, yo debí saber que me dejarías para cumplir tus sueños, para tener algo que añorabas y yo no podía darte, yo tenía que saber que tú no me amabas tanto como me decías.

Ahora mírame, cada vez que nos encontramos te sonrió y te felicito por tu nueva vida, te cuento cosas que invento, tú te vez tan feliz me sonríes tan sinceramente, y ya no ahí amor en tus palabras ya no me mas, yo me quede solo amándote, y yo se que debí alejarme, pero no pude, ahora me pides algo que me unirá para siempre a ti _–_

_-Naruto ¿Quieres ser el padrino de mi hijo? _

Debería estar feliz por ti, tú primer hijo, el que tanto deseabas, tus sueños se han cumplido, y los míos se han destruido con tus palabras, se muy bien que ahora estoy llorando, por que no aguanto la idea de perderte, yo aún guardaba una esperanza, pero por que te amo te dejo libre, renuncio a ti Sasuke, Te amo tanto e, tanto que acepte que te fueras, acepte que te casaras con Sakura, acepte que tuvieras un hijo, Yo acepte ser infeliz por ti, Por que te amo.

_-¿Por qué lloras Naruto?_

Deberías saber la respuesta, no me toques, tú tacto me daña Sasuke, tú presencia me daña, aléjate me dañas, me duele el corazón ¡Quiero morirme ahora! Este dolor no me deja vivir, no puedo respirar algo me apreta el pecho, Sasuke déjame solo, no vuelvas más no quiero ser tú amigo, Sasuke matame, por favor matame ahora, matame.

_-Yo Sasuke…No puedo…_

_-¿Por qué Naruto?_

_-Por que, pronto lo sabrás Sasuke, serás el primero en enterarte de la razón._

_-Naruto…_

_-Anda mañana a mi casa, debo darte algo._

_-¿Algo?_

_-Si algo que es tuyo y olvidaste Sasuke, algo que ya no me pertenece, sino a ti._

_-Mañana iré a buscarlo Naruto…_

_-Nos vemos…_

Camine lentamente a mi casa, ahora que lo había decidido no había prisa. Ordene mi casa, limpie todo. Comí mi ultimo Ramen, Fui hacia la alacena y saque un cuchillo, el más afilado para terminar todo pronto, ya no quería vivir, mi razón se fue ya hace mucho, se fue a cumplir sus sueños destruyendo los míos, no debió besarme, no debió entregarse, no debió amarme como me amo, no tenía por que dañarme tanto.

Tome un papel y escribí unas cuantas cartas, la ultima fue la tuya… Volví a tomar el cuchillo, mi cuerpo temblaba, no negaría que tenía mucho miedo, terror de morir, pero sabía que aquí sufriría más, solo una puñalada y todo terminaría. Tome el cuchillo y lo coloque frente a mi pecho, corazón, segundos faltaban para mi muerte, la podía sentir junto a mi.

_1, 2,3…_

_/Usuratoncachi/Dobe/ 'Llegas tarde Kakashi-Baka/ ¡Que delicia Ramen/ Seré el mejor hokage de la historia de esta villa y todos me reconocerán/ -Sasuke-teme/ Sakura-chan/ Iruka-sensei/ Naruto no molestes a Sasuke-kun/ Te amo Naruto/ Siempre estaremos juntos/Eres todo para mi/ Sasuke te amo tanto/Naruto me voy/No me dejes/Quiero revivir mi clan/Yo entiendo/ Maldito zorro solo has traído desgracia a esta aldea/Estorbas/ _

_-Te amo Sasuke…_

Sasuke camina a pasa apresurado ayer Naruto lo había dejado muy preocupado, no entendía por que se había puesto a llorar y por que últimamente le veía tan decaído, cuando estaban junto el siempre sonreía. Cuando estaban juntos, parecía como si hubiera sido hace mucho, pero tan solo habían pasado 6 meses, no sabía en que momento se le había ocurrido dejarlo, lo extrañaba tanto, esa sonrisa que solo él podía darle, aquella sonrisa que podía alegrarle hasta el peor de los días, amaba a Naruto más de lo que el mismo podía notar, Dejarlo fue su peor error, pero aquel enfermizo sueño de revivir su clan lo alejo del amor de su vida…Naruto…

Naruto, si supieras lo mucho que eh sufrido, si entendieras lo mucho que te amo, se que te hice mucho daño, pero yo, yo quería tener un hijo, y en esta búsqueda de cumplir mi sueño de deje de lado, te tire como si fueras desechable, y se cuanto me amabas por que me dejaste ir. Cuando dormías junto a mi, yo soñaba con hacerte feliz, con que nunca jamás volviera a sufrir, Naruto yo solía quería amarte, y lo único que hice fue dañarte perdona, por favor…

Sasuke llego a la casa de Naruto, la puerta estaba semi-abierta, entro cuidadosamente,

_1, 2,3_

_-¡Naruto!_

Corrió hacia el cuerpo de Naruto, tenía un cuchillo enterrado en el pecho, lo tomo entre sus brazos, lo zamarreaba, quería que despertara que todo fuera una mentira, una broma del mal gusto el deseaba que todo fuera mentira, quería volver a esos días en que ambos soñaban juntos, en los cuales fueron ambos tan felices.

Ya no valía la pena, Naruto estaba muerto, lloro amargamente sobre el pecho del ahora inerte cuerpo del rubio, lloro todo aquel día, toda aquella noche. Naruto ya no estaba, se había ido para siempre. Levanto su rostro y lo beso, sus labios eran fríos, aquella calidez ya no estaba, él ya no volvería jamás… Por primera vez en lo que estaba allí noto que en la cama del rubio había unas cartas…

_Sasuke._

El la tomo con las manos temblorosas, le dolía la cabeza tanto llorar, la abrió lentamente…

_Sasuke:_

_Perdóname, pero no fui capaz, no aguante la idea de perderte, cada vez que sonreías por la llegada de tu hijo, yo moría por dentro, Te amo tanto. Se no entiendes mi decisión, pero lo hice por que no podía vivir sin ti, no podía verme en el futuro sin estar a tú lado. No te culpes, no es tuya tú tenías sueños y los cumpliste y eso mi hizo en cierto modo feliz, pero ya no importa, ahora soy libre como siempre fui cuando estaba contigo, fui tan feliz Sasuke, tan feliz, tú fuiste lo más importante en mi vida, lo más hermoso, lo único que me hizo realmente feliz, y te lo agradezco, esos momentos jamás los olvide, ellos eran los que me mantenía vivos, Sasuke sabes, yo siempre soñaba, pero mis sueños más íntimos, los que nunca te conté, los tenía cuando dormías junto a mi, en tú cama, allí forje lo sueños más hermosos, Te amo, te amo, te amo, se feliz mi niño, cuida de tú hijo y tu hermosa esposa ellos ahora son tu razón no yo, y aunque sienta envidia de ellos, los amas yo ya no soy parte de ti, tú ya no e amas y eso es olo que más duele, vivía por ti y ya no te tengo, ya no ahí motivo Sasuke, no vale la pena seguir aquí, Te amo mucho quiero que lo tengas siempre muy presente, que fuiste lo más importante, fuiste mi luz y mi guía durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora otra vez estoy solo, pero soy libre del dolor, soy libre Sasuke, libre como el viento… No llores, sonríe eso era lo que más me gustaba de ti, tú hermosa sonrisa…No me olvides que yo en la eternidad te recordare mi niño…_

_Te amo Sasuke._

_Naruto Usumaki_

_Pd: I used to dreams in your bed._

Las lágrimas caían sobre el papel, Sasuke no aguantaba la idea, Naruto estaba muerto, era una realidad que no quería aceptar una realidad que lo atormentaba... su niño se había ido… Ya no volvería a sonreírle, a besarle, a estar junto a él… Calló de rodillas al piso…

Todo ah sido mi culpa Naruto, yo debí saberlo, Te amo y tú no lo sabía, creíste que te había olvidado… Como olvidarte si tú eras mi razón tú eras..Naruto perdóname, yo te lleve a esto, yo te mate con mi desprecio, yo te mate… Mi niño vuelve no me dejes solo, la vida sin ti ya no tiene ningún sentido… Vuelve, volvamos a soñar junto Naruto, quédate no te vayas no me dejes solo…

_-Naruto te amo…_

Lágrimas más lágrimas, desolación… soledad… tristeza… miedo… rechazo…

Esos siempre fueron los sentimientos que acompañaron a Naruto, pero ahora era libre, del dolor, de todos aquellos sentimientos… Fue libre del amor que lo dejo…

Dicen que luego de todo aquello Sasuke se volvió loco, que buscaba a Naruto, todo partió el día en que Sakura le confeso que aquel hijo no era suyo… que su niño había muerto por nada… Trato de suicidarse varias veces, pero nunca lo logro ahora estaba solo, o tal vez no, por que cuentas que todas las noches hablaba con alguien, "Con un ángel" según él, un ángel de rubio cabellos y una mirada azulada…

Ellos tuvieron tanto sueños, tantos anhelos, todos los que partieron en aquella cama… aquella cama que ahora estaba fría y sola, ya no quedaban sueños… Ellos solía soñar… Ellos solían amarse… Ellos… cada uno solía soñar en aquella cama…

**Notas de autora: **Opiniones…

Dedicado a alguien que quiero mucho y aun en la distancia la recuerdo Sakuma solo para ti…


	2. Pleace Let me be with you

Final alternativo dedicado a AISHITERU-SHUICHI y a SAKUMA SHIUDOU a ambas gracias por los reviews y aquí va el final alternativo. Pareja NarutoxSasuke. Parte desde el momento en que Naruto decide Suicidarse.

_Pleace Let me be with you._

_-¿Por qué lloras Naruto?_

Deberías saber la respuesta, no me toques, tú tacto me daña Sasuke, tú presencia me daña, aléjate me dañas, me duele el corazón ¡Quiero morirme ahora! Este dolor no me deja vivir, no puedo respirar algo me apreta el pecho, Sasuke déjame solo, no vuelvas más no quiero ser tú amigo, Sasuke matame, por favor matame ahora, matame.

_-Yo Sasuke…No puedo…_

_-¿Por qué Naruto?_

_-Por que, pronto lo sabrás Sasuke, serás el primero en enterarte de la razón._

_-Naruto…_

_-Anda mañana a mi casa, debo darte algo._

_-¿Algo?_

_-Si algo que es tuyo y olvidaste Sasuke, algo que ya no me pertenece, sino a ti._

_-Mañana iré a buscarlo Naruto…_

_-Nos vemos…_

Camine lentamente a mi casa, ahora que lo había decidido no había prisa. Ordene mi casa, limpie todo. Comí mi ultimo Ramen, Fui hacia la alacena y saque un cuchillo, el más afilado para terminar todo pronto, ya no quería vivir, mi razón se fue ya hace mucho, se fue a cumplir sus sueños destruyendo los míos, no debió besarme, no debió entregarse, no debió amarme como me amo, no tenía por que dañarme tanto.

Tome un papel y escribí unas cuantas cartas, la ultima fue la tuya… Volví a tomar el cuchillo, mi cuerpo temblaba, no negaría que tenía mucho miedo, terror de morir, pero sabía que aquí sufriría más, solo una puñalada y todo terminaría. Tome el cuchillo y lo coloque frente a mi pecho, corazón, segundos faltaban para mi muerte, la podía sentir junto a mi.

_1, 2,3…_

_/Usuratoncachi/Dobe/ 'Llegas tarde Kakashi-Baka/ ¡Que delicia Ramen/ Seré el mejor hokage de la historia de esta villa y todos me reconocerán/ -Sasuke-teme/ Sakura-chan/ Iruka-sensei/ Naruto no molestes a Sasuke-kun/ Te amo Naruto/ Siempre estaremos juntos/Eres todo para mi/ Sasuke te amo tanto/Naruto me voy/No me dejes/Quiero revivir mi clan/Yo entiendo/ Maldito zorro solo has traído desgracia a esta aldea/Estorbas/ _

_-Te amo Sasuke…_

-¡NOOOOOO!

La voz de Sasuke inundó la habitación, Naruto se detuvo y le miro desconcertado ¿Qué hacia el hay en ese momento? Sasuke se acerco a él le quito el cuchillo y lo tiro lejos de el… De sus ojos salían lágrimas, no entendía el por que de la actitud del chico… lo paro y lo golpeo en la mejilla…

_-¿Qué pretendías hacer Baka/_ su voz sonaba molesta y dolida.

_-Si lo sabes no preguntes…la respuesta es más que obvia…_/soltó acariciando su mejilla

_-¿Por qué?_ Pregunto, las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos del solo imaginar que Naruto hubiese conseguido matarse

_-Ya no tengo razón para estar aquí, no vale la pena existir…_/ dijo bajando la mirada.

_-Tú no eres así ¿Qué te sucedió? _/ Se acerco a él y lo tomo por el cuello molesto alzándolo un poco.

_-Mi razón de vivir ya no esta conmigo, ya no vale la pena…no tengo ganas de vivir, déjame morirme en paz, por una vez en la vida quiero estar solo…_/se soltó del agarre y recogió el cuchillo del suelo…

_-¿Por qué?_ Volvió a preguntar…

_-Por que te amo, por aquella simple razón…Por que te amo, te amo y te amo, por que no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, por que no te puedo olvidar aunque lo desee, por que tú lo eras todo para mi, y ya no estas conmigo, no me queda nada, perdóname…_Sonrió tristemente.

_-Eres un estupido…_

_-Lo se, pero ya que importa, tú eres feliz ¿No? Cumpliste tus sueños, mi meta en la vida era que tú fueras feliz, y lo eh conseguido…ya no me necesitas, tienes tú familia, tú hijo lo que siempre soñaste, eres feliz, y me voy contento de que lo seas, pero no puedo simplemente no puedo verte con ella, me da pena, me duele, y se que si me muero nadie me extrañara, nunca nadie me ha necesitado realmente, no soy indispensable para nadie, no quiero sufrir más me canse… yo jamás seré como tú, jamás podré formar una familia, ni tener amigos, estoy condenado, pero que más da ¿no? Mi niño es feliz y yo lo seré también…_ Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos tras estas palabras…le dolía el corazón…

_-Naruto tú…_

_- No importa no te preocupes, mi niño te amo…_/ Alzo en cuchillo lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas…

_-Si lo haces, yo me iré contigo…_ soltó Sasuke.

Naruto le miro desconcertado ¿Morir con él? No podía ser, Sasuke no podía morir él no, por que él tenía amor, familia él era feliz ¿Por qué morir por una simple amistad?

_-¿Para que? ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque yo… aún te amo…_

El cuchillo calló al piso, Naruto le miro con rabia y se dirigió a Sasuke muy molesto lo tomo del cuello y lo golpeo… sus lágrimas caían desesperadas… Sasuke le miro desconcertado ¿Qué le pasaba?

_-¿Qué te pasa? _

_-¡No digas una cosa así nunca más! ¡Odio que me mientas! ¿No te das cuenta que me dañas?_

_-¡No te miento estupido! ¡Es la verdad! ¡TE AMO!_

Se lanzo hacia Naruto y lo beso, suavemente, como la primera vez, acariciando sus labios… El tiempo se detuvo para ambos chicos… Aquel simple rosee los lleno de vida otra vez… Naruto se alejo lentamente, negado una y otra vez con la cabeza, aquello no podía ser… no podía.

_-No, no por favor…_/ Naruto le miro suplicante/_-No me beses no quiero recordar, no me hagas sentir amado…por favor…_

_-Perdóname, pero sin ti yo no pudo ser feliz, no puedo, te necesito conmigo, eh sido un estupido al dejarte, por favor perdóname… _

_-No te disculpes Sasuke, no es tú culpa es tú sueño…no soy nadie para negarte ser feliz…_

_-Si eres alguien… eres mi felicidad tú Usumaki Naruto…tú eres todo lo que necesito…_

_-Sasuke…_

_-Te amo Dobe…_

Se acerco y lo volvió a besar, está vez Naruto no se alejo, se dejo querer aquellas palabras sonaban tan reales, quería creerle, pero sabía que Sasuke lo dejaría que después de aquello, pero ahora no le importaba solo quería sentir cerca a Sasuke, una ultima vez antes de irse…

Bajo carias, y besos Naruto se entrego a Sasuke, aquella tarde estuvieron unidos él uno al otro… como tantas noches que habían dejado en el olvido… Con ese amor que solo ellos sentían… hicieron el amor una y otra vez, hasta que sus cuerpos exhaustos cayeron dormidos…

……..…………….……………………….………………………………………………….……

El sol aparecía por la ventana, dándole en la cara al rubio, no quería abrir los ojos, y encontrarse con que Sasuke se había ido… se quedo quieto recordando la noche recién pasada… Lentamente abrió los ojos…

…Solo… Estaba Solo…

Cerro los ojos la realidad lo lastimaba tanto, sintió ese ahogo otra vez, se sentía tan miserable tan estupido, pero él lo sabía, Sasuke no estaría… Se levanto pesadamente colocándose sus bóxer se fue al baño, se ducho largamente, quizás estuvo una hora… o dos… salio y se vistió… se sentó sobre la cama, y comenzó a llorar… lloro toda aquella tarde… hasta que se quedo dormido…

Toc-Toc

Al escuchar la puerta se levanto…

11:45pm

¿Quién sería?

Se dirijo hacia la puerta encontrándose con un hombre.

_-¿Usumaki Naruto?_ Pregunto el hombre

_-Si ¿Qué desea? _Pregunto el Kitsune

_-Pues estas rosas son para usted, se las manda el señor Uhichia Sasuke…Dijo que disculpara su ausencia este día, pero dijo que tenía asuntos que resolver…_ el hombre le entrego el ramo de hermosas rosas rojas…

_-Mu-muchas gracias/ _dejo el chico asombrado.

_-De nada, hasta luego…_

El hombre desapareció tan rápido como apareció… Naruto aún sorprendido entro en su casa, dejo las rosas sobre la mesa…

-¿_Sasuke?_ Susurro Naruto

No puede ser Sasuke nunca hizo algo como esto, además ¿Qué asuntos tendría que arreglar? No creo, no puedo, él no es así aunque anoche él me dijo tantas cosas, me sentí tan amado mas que nunca, pero tengo miedo de volver a creerle y que se vaya no quiero volver a sufrir el dolor de perderlo…

Se fue al baño y se lavo la cara, se miro al espejo, sonrió… Solo hasta mañana, si Sasuke no llegaba él terminaría con todo…y esta vez ni Sasuke podría detenerle… Se asomo por la ventana y miro las estrellas, estas le recordaban a Sasuke, tan hermoso, pero a la vez tan lejano… Sintió frío mucho frío un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y de pronto sintió unos brazos que lo abrazaban por la espalda…

_-Disculpa el retraso Naruto, pero tenía que hablar con Sakura antes que todo. _La inconfundible voz de Sasuke.

_-¿Qué has hecho Sasuke? _Naruto no quería ser el causante del sufrimiento d Sakura a la cual consideraba su mejor amiga.

_-Kakashi…_ susurro

_-¿Kakashi?_ No comprendía

_-Él es el padre del hijo de Sakura... _soltó eh Uhichia

_-¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo? _No entendía…

_-Hoy en la mañana cuando me fui de tu casa, me fui directo donde Sakura y la encontré con Kakashi, y me di cuenta de la verdad…Les explique que realmente yo no amaba a Sakura sino a un travieso Kitsune que me robo el corazón…_

_-Sasuke…_

Sasuke lo volteo y lo beso tiernamente en los labios y Naruto no dudo en corresponderle… Naruto se aferro fuertemente al pecho del Uhichia comenzando a sollozar…

_-¿Qué te sucede Naruto? _Pregunto preocupado Sasuke.

_- Tengo miedo Sasuke… No quiero volver a perderte…_soltó el rubio casi inaudible

_-¿Leíste lo que te escribí en la tarjera que venia con las rosas?_ Pregunto con una tierna sonrisa.

_-No…_

Naruto se soltó del abrazo y camino hacia la mesa donde había dejado las rosas, saco la tarjetita de color rojo, la abrió y decía:

**_You used to dreams in my bed _**

(Tú solías soñar en mi cama)****

**_But now you dreams with me_**

(Pero ahora tú sueñas conmigo)

_**Pleace Let me be with you **_

(Por favor, déjame estar contigo)

_**Pleace you is my life.**_

(Por favor tú eres mi vida)

_-Sasuke…_

_-Leí la carta que me escribiste, y déjame decirte que también te amo, y que eres lo más lindo que tengo… No me dejes…_

Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas de pura felicidad, Sasuke le amaba corrió a sus brazos y le abrazo tan fuerte lo beso tiernamente, pero con todo el amor que sentía por él…

_-No te podría dejar Naruto eres mi vida, sin ti yo no soy nada…_

_-Sasuke, yo…Te amo tanto por favor no me dejes otra vez…_

_-Jamás mi niño jamás…_

_-¡Naruto apresúrate! _Gritaba Sasuke desde la cocina.

_-Ya voy Sasuke, pero es que no se cual camisa ponerme si la roja o la negra. _Gritaba Naruto desde la habitación.

_-Si sigues así llegaremos tarde al matrimonio de Sakura…_Se asomo por el marco de la puerta.

_-Si lo se pero es que no se… _Decía mirándose frente a un espejo.

_-La que te pongas estará bien, te ves bien con todas. _Se acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda.

_-Sasuke _Naruto se sonrojo visiblemente.

_-¿Qué? _Pregunto

_-No digas esas cosas que me avergüenzo. _Se volteo y le miro a los ojos

_-7 meses y aún te avergüenzas… _Beso tiernamente sus labios

_-Te amo ¿Lo sabes verdad? _Dijo el rubio aún besándolo.

_-mmm No, no me lo había dicho… _Decía El pelinegro.

_-Tonto… _Soltó colocando su rostro en el hombro de Sasuke.

_-Te amo… _Dijo el Uhichia.

_-Y yo a ti… _Volvió a besar los labios del Uhichia

Y así siguió, Sakura se caso con Kakashi y tuvieron a su hermoso hijo, Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a vivir juntos… Ambos supieron que no podían vivir sin el otro… Juntos por siempre… juntos hacia la eternidad…

Fin.

**Notas de autora: Bueno** como dije se lo dedico a Sakuma y AISHITERU-SHUICHI, me gusto bastante, no podía no hacerle un final alternativo bueno espero les aya gustado… por todo.

**Tsubaki Kitsune, Sakuma, Hi-hinata-sama, Anzu-zoaldick, AISHITERU-SHUICHI.**

A todas muchas gracias por los reviews me gustaron muchos, si las hice llorar, pues en cierto modo me alegro de lograr transmitir emociones… Gracias por todo son muy lindas, bueno las dejo y gracias por leerme…

-Hitomi Miwa-


End file.
